


5 shots of blue-eyed blonde

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 9: Ask flist for prompts. Write one sentence each for the first five prompts you receive.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 shots of blue-eyed blonde

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 9: Ask flist for prompts. Write one sentence each for the first five prompts you receive.]

**_1) loose fitting shirt_ **  
Matt doesn't really want to know why Rebekah thought going through his wardrobe was legit or even funny in the first place (the excuse about having to hand back his jacket is a little bit ridicolous and doesn't really explain why she's practically naked, though), so he just forces himself not to stare at her, grateful his own flanel shirt's long and large enough to bearly cover up what he surely can imagine anyway.

  
  
_**2) football match** _  
After that awful match, Matt didn't expect any more breathtaking thrills for the night, least of all to be joined under the shower with the most sweetly devilish frenemy ever: "You lost and I'm cheering you up, is this not what cheerleaders are supposed to do?"

  
  
_**3) pool**_  
It takes a couple of broken cues and a bullet fired biliard ball for Matt to realize it's better to stop laughing at Rebekah and teach her how to play properly before she unintentionally demolishes the Grill.

  
  
 ** _4) "Teach me how to make a cocktail!"_**  
Surely it has something do to with her vampire (drinking) skills, but Rebekah is a fast learner: a little bit – well,  _a lot_  – impatient and stubborn, but she's really good at making cocktails, and while Matt looks at her, unaware of smiling smugly, he thinks maybe Rebekah could manage to be pretty good at being a decent human, too.

  
  
 _**5) "You might stay"** _  
This is the second time a drunk, broken hearted blonde girl asks him to stay, and once again, Matt just can't say no: he lies next to Rebekah and doesn't pull away when she kisses him softly, thanking him the only way she knows.


End file.
